Memory Lane
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Elena finds Damons diaries from when he was a young boy growing up, Damon revisits past memories- and the girl he first fell in love with. But is it possible that she's not really dead-? If so- how did she survive the supposedly fatal fire-? Damon/OC
1. Running Up That Hill

**Memory Lane**

_"Sometimes, the past comes back to haunt us... literally"_

Elena was rummaging through the dark and dusty attic of the Salvatore place when she found the diaries.

At first, she didn't think much to them- a pile of beaten leather books. But then a fading silver name caught her eye; Damon Salvatore.

Then she looked at the fading date, quickly did the maths in her head, then came to a conclusion- he was ten years old.

Mystified, Elena opened the book and realized it was a diary- Damon had never mentioned he kept a diary like Stefan had done. Then again, Damon would never admit to writing down his true feelings in a book, much less leave them lying around...

She stared at the front cover, eyes tracing the lines in the leather. Could she do it-? Open it and read his childhood-? His true thoughts-?

She sighed and put them with the others; it was his choice. Elena couldn't invade his privacy and intimate thoughts.

But she did do one thing; gathered them all up into her arms and descended the stairs.

Elena stood before Damons room, wondering if he was in and knock, or open it and walk in. She decided to knock, and the door was open in a flash.

'Hello, Elena.' He said, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

Elena didn't speak at first, but then she held up the books, and she saw his face whiten a little. Elena hurriedly said. 'I didn't... read them, if that's what you're worried about. I-'

Damon scowled, then took them, making Elena suspect there was something in there he didn't want anyone to see. Damon rolled his eyes now, then said. 'Anything else you wanted?' Elena shook her head, then backed up quickly as he almost shut the door in her face.

* * *

Damon stood there for a moment, his past in his hands, dumbstruck.

He'd forgotten about them...

Forgotten _her._

He looked at the battered leather books in his hand, then a very old memory surfaced... Damon glanced at the time- it was just gone six in the afternoon, and the evening was approaching.

But there was one more thing he had to do.

He swiftly hit the books under his bed, then opened the bedroom door, stepping out onto the landing- Elena had left. He'd heard the door softly closing and her annoyance at having the door shut in her face.

But now he left too.

* * *

Damon walked along the bank of the lake, eyes tracing the familiar landscape of his childhood. Now he stopped in front of the cherry tree, one memory shining above the others.

One summers day, in his teens... and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Lydia.

He cocked his head as he saw the letters in the tree, running a hand over them with a frown; D.S+L.F, with a heart around it, of all things.

Damons frown deepened now that he thought about her. It had been so long... He looked up as a cherry blossom landed on his arm, then blowing off as the light wind carried it away.

He stared after it, watching it land in the water and settle there. Damon stared at it a moment, then turned away.

* * *

Damon sat on his bed, retrieving the books from under it, then lay back, opening it and reading the first page of his ten year old self.

It was very straightforward- he spoke on how he got annoyed by his six year old brother Stefan following him around like a lost puppy. But even though Stefan annoyed him so, he loved his little brother.

Damon raised an eyebrow- the feeling wasn't quite so mutual now.

He now sat up, eyes wide.

The book was now sitting on top of the black silk sheets, Damon staring down at it as memory lane invited him for a stroll...

* * *

It was early June, the air warm and moist how he liked it. Ten year old Damon Salvatore was in the stable, brushing down a dark oak colored mare as it ate from his younger brothers hands.

Damon looked around the horses silky side to see his brother grinning, offering the horse more hay.

'Damon?' Stefan said now, walking around to his brother, shaking the hay of his jacket. Damon went. 'Mmhmm?' Stefan looked up at the horse now. 'I'm sorry about letting... leaving the gate open I mean.'

Damon looked at his little brother, then shrugged. 'It wasn't your fault Stef; that horse would have jumped it anyway.' he continued brushing. 'It was a wild horse that hadn't been broken yet.'

Stefan watched his brother in silence now, still worried that he might be mad. Damon had took the blame when the wild horse had gotten free, smashing down the gate as it did so- their father wasn't happy at all, and when Stefan was going to admit to it, tears in his eyes, Damon had spoke up and took the blame of having no dinner that night.

But hey- what were brothers for?

Damon sighed, running a hand through his longish ebony black hair, and staring at the summer sky- the sun was setting, and the sky was pink shot with gold; the clouds a golden color.

'I'll be back later.' He said to his brother, then walked off, not looking back.

Damon sighed, his black booted feet treading the hard baked ground, crushing roots and weeds as he walked along the path by the lake. He turned around, staring back the way he came, walking backwards.

Then crashed into something, knocking both him and the other over, making a female voice say panicky.

_'Oh my- I am so sorry!'_

Damon stood up now, brushing the mud of his clothes. Then he saw the other person he'd knocked down; it was a girl of his own age, maybe a fraction older. She was sat on the dirty ground, her soft pink dress stained a little, her long curled white blonde hair fluffed up a little. Damon stood there for a moment, then blinked, shaking his head and helping her up.

'My apologizes.' He said, then she looked up and Damon met the girls deep emerald colored eyes.

She smiled, then said. 'No, I'm sorry.'

Damon noticed the book on the floor, then picked it up, giving the girl it back. The girl smiled, taking it. 'Thank you.' Damon chuckled, then said. 'I'm Damon Salvatore.' The girl inclined her head. 'Lydia Faulks.' then she frowned. 'Salvatore-? That big house over the way?' Damon nodded, then said with a frown. 'Why are you out alone? It's nearly dark.'

Lydia shrugged. 'I wanted to see the horses- I never saw any when I lived in England. All London was was walls and grey, and yet more grey- like a prison.' She smiled. 'This place is bright and sunny.'

Damon found himself transfixed by this new girl- sure, he was only ten, and he wasn't allowed to "mingle" with them- his father had forbidden it.

But now he heard the words; May I escort you home safely? come out of his mouth, and Lydia smiled.

_'I'd like that.'_

_

* * *

_

Damon closed the diary now, remembering- he had escorted Lydia back to her home, kissed her hand like the young gentleman he was and bade her good evening.

Now he closed his eyes for a second, remembering once more...

Their meeting had only just been the start...

Of a long story that ended in heartbreak...

* * *

**And so, we begin my first Damon/OC story! For the people that have read my story "Back to December" in which Damon has a daughter, you will like this just as much! Sooo much planned for this story, and people that like Damon/OC stories will like this immensely(= The next chapter will be up very soon! Reviews much loved! X Nicola**


	2. HelloGoodbye

It was the very next day that Damon met Lydia again.

He was walking down the stairs of the Salvatore place, prodding his softly waving ebony hair, then saw the pair walk through the door- Lydia and a woman with her own eyes, so deep and emerald. He hid swiftly behind a pillar, staring out behind it at the pretty girl, then saw her mother turn to her and smile. 'Why don't you take a stroll around the garden? It's very beautiful.' Lydia smiled. 'Yes Mother.' then turned around in her soft cream dress and walked out.

Damon turned now, running up the stairs and down another flight of stairs, sneaking after the girl.

He watched behind a bush as Lydia walked over to his fathers horse and smiled, raising a hand to rub its silky black neck. Now Damon stepped out and walked over. Lydia jumped and backed off, then stopped and said. 'Damon?' Damon nodded. 'Lydia yes?'

Lydia looked a little nervous now as she said. 'I didn't mean to touch...'

Damon smiled, then patted the horse. 'It's ok. He doesn't bite.' Then he looked around at her and said. 'Would you like to see the new foal? He's so majestic already.'

Lydia smiled, then said with a lilting laugh. 'Thank you!'

* * *

Damon led her to the barn, then she laughed as she saw the little ebony foal, then said. 'What is his name?' Damon looked thoughtful. 'He doesn't have one yet.' Lydia walked over to the foal now, then bent down, stroking its silky little midnight mane and smiled. 'He looks like a Midnight.' Damon chuckled. 'That sounds like a very fitting name my Lady.'

Lydia sighed now, then gestured at her dress. 'All this... it is so uncomfortable and...'

'Elegant?'

'I feel like a porcelain doll, wrapped up inside many amounts and layers of fabric...'

Damon stared now, then said in a low voice. 'You look very pretty.' Lydia blushed now, then said in surprise. 'Thank you.' Damon chuckled, then they both heard a voice call "Lydia! We're leaving!"

Lydia sighed, then went up to Damon, kissing his cheek, then running off with a giggle.

Damon just watched her leave with a grin, a hand on Midnights side.

* * *

Damon closed the diary now, then ran a hand through his hair- he had liked Lydia straight of the bat, never having any experience in the subject of love before. Ten years old... and already falling in love. Well, it was common in the 1800s to be married at the age of 15 or even younger. They had been dressed as adults and treated the same.

Not much of a childhood at all. He spent most of his free time out with Stefan, teaching him how to play with a ball and to catch it- before he fell over into a bush again, making his older brother pull him out, laughing.

Damon rolled his eyes now as he closed the book on his ten year old self, then flicked through a few more- they were so boring. Ramblings of a child besotted by a young girl, on how their parents never let them mingle. They didn't see each other often, but he had often sneaked out to watch her as she and her friends had a mini tea party in the garden, in which he was caught by her father, then scolded by his own father. But then he went back a few pages on his fifteen year old self.

He sighed now, then remembered that horrible day- Lydia had left to go back to her homeland of England shortly after her fifteenth birthday. They were best friends, their parents encouraging more than that by now, the talk of combining the Faulks and Salvatore lines together to save their family names in the air now.

Damon had made his father furious when he walked out of their conversation on the subject of marriage.

He wouldn't get married off on some stupid family money or name problem. "Stubborn and hot headed" his father had been so disappointed in him. The oldest of his two sons, and the one he was counting on.

* * *

'Damon, this is life- you have to make sacrifices for family. Think about our name, our wealth... Lydia Faulks' family will secure our-'

_'I don't care!'_

_'Damon! _If you walk out now, you will be in so much trouble young man! I will not see our respected family name tarnished by a troublesome ilk.'

* * *

Sixteen year old Damon walked along the path, heading to his and Lydias favorite cherry tree next to the lake, where she liked to stand and paint the lake at sunset, the colors big and vibrant, red shot with gold.

He stood by the lake now, then sighed, running a hand trough his hair, thinking- his father would be carting him of to join the army if he wasn't careful.

Then he heard light footsteps behind him and turned to face a red eyed Lydia, who permitted Damon to hug her, then said in his ear. 'I don't have much time. But... I'm leaving.'

That hit Damon like a kick from a horse, then he just asked. 'Why?' Lydia shook her head, tears welling up again. 'My father, because we have refused marriage, is sending me back to England. He has found me a suitor apparently.'

Damon shook his head, then took her hand. 'And if we agree?'

'It is too late. I leave within the hour.'

Damon sighed, and Lydia said swiftly. 'We knew the rules, and played outside them Damon. Think of the trouble we will be in if our parents ever found out? My childhood sweetheart over my family? Don't make me choose, Damon... if you love me, don't make me.'

Once more he sighed, then kissed her cheek, going. 'Please say you will return.'

Lydia sighed, then turned away, running back up the road away from him

Damon watched her leave in silence, head held high- why didn't he just accept the terms of the marriage? They loved each other, but...

Being forced to marry was wrong, he knew that...

And now all he saw was as he ran to the Faulks manor, was the back of the horse drawn carriage, heading towards an uncertain future for Lydia.

* * *

Damon felt those old emotions try to rise up as his sixteen year old self wrote about the love he'd felt for her, then found out that very night her father didn't want his daughter to marry a renegade like him. His words had been- _"On the surface, an honorable young man, but inside, he will shame our families with his unholy mind and acts."_

Damon chuckled darkly now, then spoke to the diary. 'You've seen nothing yet young man. Lydia was the tip of the iceberg when it came to courting.'

But then he put a hand on another diary, he was very nearly twenty now, then cocked his head...

The one in which the final chapter took place... Lydias return, their courtship... and her death.

* * *

**Next little Prequel bit before the main story, which will kick off chapter four- and three will be up today for sure! Reviews very much loved! X Nic**


	3. Two Hearts, One Soul

Nineteen year old Damon sat atop his horse now, feeling its magnificent ebony sides heave from the distance they had covered, he lent down and patted its side, hand in its silky mane.

He looked around now, then chuckled at his sixteen year old brother, just catching up at last. 'Come on! A child could run faster than you Stefan!'

Stefan slowed his chestnut horse down and cantered to a stop beside his elder brother, who was smirking. Stefan now shrugged. 'A rabbit shot in front of him, made him skittish.'

Damon smirked, then turned his horse to the east and looked over his shoulder. 'Last one home does the mucking out... and it won't be me.'

Stefan laughed. 'You're on.'

The race was on, and Damon was soon tearing in front, leaving his younger brother behind with a laugh. But then he passed Faulks mansion, and pulled hard on the reins, making his horse whinny in shock and stop.

There were carriages in front of the mansion, people taking items of furniture into the place.

'Damon?'

He looked around a little as his brother stopped beside him, then looked at the place. 'New people hmm? I do recall Father mentioning something the other day over dinner. The Faulks have returned from England. Bad business there apparently.' But Damon, after hearing his brothers words, cantered forwards for a closer look, and Stefan called. 'Damon! You'll get in trouble.'

'I'm only looking- relax. Don't be such a coward!'

He trotted forwards down the earth beaten road, then called to one of the nearby servants, who came over and bowed his head a little, then asked. 'Salvatores?' Damon nodded, and the servant reached inside his jacket and pulled out an elegantly wrapped note with "Monsieur Salvatore" on, then turned away.

'Is Lydia Faulks here?' He now called, then the servant turned back and sighed. 'She is the reason they have returned, and yes- she has returned.'

Damon felt weak with happiness now, then turned back to his brother, who commented and said. 'You look like a lovestruck fool.' Damon scoffed, then smirked. 'See you later Stable Boy.' then coaxed his horse into a fast gallop.

* * *

When they returned, Damon picked up his brother over his shoulder and threw him into the stable and God knew what else. Stefan wasn't too pleased when he got up and found manure all over his new boots.

Damon gave his father the letter now, then it transpired it was an invitation to a homewarming dance at Faulks manor. His father now nodded and said. 'Tonight is excellent timing, for tomorrow I leave for the city. I'm counting on you Damon to keep everything in check. I hope I can trust you son.'

'Of course you can Father.'

He nodded, then put a hand on his shoulder. 'You are a good son Damon.' then walked off. Damon raised an eyebrow- good son eh? Then why was he planning on sneaking up to Lydias quarters tonight so they could speak after so long-?

Yeah. Good son. Life was too short to play by the rules all the time, and the next week would be his twentieth birthday.

* * *

Later that very same night, Damon put his very best suit on, smoothing his hair into an almost aristocratic look. Stefan came around now, dressed just as elegantly.

Their father now called that the coach was there, and the brothers came down the stairs.

Stefan sighed quietly as they trundled along the path, then said in a low voice to his brother. 'Mother would have loved this.' Damon nodded, then sighed too, thinking- their mother had died in childbirth, giving birth to Stefan. They knew it was common for a woman in this century to die in childbirth... but it didn't ease that painful memory they had of her. Damon had been very attached to his mother at the age of four, then she was gone, leaving others to bring them up, and a wet nurse for newborn Stefan.

When they arrived and went inside, Damon remembered it all- the opulent pillars and paintings of the family, but instead of a portrait of a young girl, there was one of a young woman of his own age, beautiful white blonde hair that fell in tight ringlets past her shoulders, full cherry red lips and deep emerald green eyes that seemed to stare at him, a thought on her mind she couldn't discern.

Now he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face the portrait come to life.

He smiled. 'Lydia.' then took her hand and pressed his lips to it. 'It has been too long.'

She chuckled now, looking down a fraction. 'Correct Mr Salvatore.' Damon scoffed, and Lydia chuckled. 'Damon.' He chuckled too, then said. 'You look well.' she nodded. 'And you. How are things? How is Stefan?'

'My brother is his usual self.'

Lydia raised an eyebrow. 'Still teasing him I see?' Damon groaned, then said. 'I may have thrown him into the stable earlier.'

She scoffed now. 'That is not how a gentleman acts, is it not?' Damon looked guilty and pouted, but then finally frowned. 'Why are you back? It's been... years...' Lydia sighed, then looked up- no one was watching as she said. 'May we talk in the garden?' Damon nodded and took her arm in his.

* * *

Lydia sat down on the bench now and sighed. 'After we left for England, I found out Father had matched me up with a suitor and marry me off. But... I refused and ran away. When they bought me back, the suitor refused to marry me, accusing me of whoring around... but I never did. My family were ashamed of me, and London was laughing... so here we are. Because of me... shamed and un-marriageable.'

Damon sighed. 'Lydia... why did you do that? Your family is well respected- you would have had a good life.' Lydia sighed, then said quietly. 'Because I wanted to come back to you... ' Damon frowned now, then sighed. 'You know w-' but she had already kissed him sweetly, then said. 'Please Damon... I love you.'

Damon sighed now, then said quietly. 'You know that kind of touching is not appropriate before marriage.'

Lydia smiled, then ignored his words and kissed him again, and Damon put a hand on her bare shoulder, pulling her closer before she broke away going. 'Someone'll see.'

Damon sighed, then said quietly. 'Do you think you could meet me tomorrow? Somewhere private?' Lydia smiled. 'That cherry tree.' Damon laughed. 'Very fitting My Lady.' then asked. 'Sunset?' Lydia smiled. 'Sunset.' As she turned away, he grabbed her hand and kissed it again, grinning.

'Until tomorrow, pleasant dreams.'

* * *

Damon tapped his finger against the diary now, reading how his nineteen year old self compared himself to an excited child. He chuckled, then turned it over... the last page of the diaries... that last week...

And he remembered it all like it only happened yesterday.

* * *

The next day, and Stefan was suspicious as to why his brother was in such a... good mood really. It had been too long before he had announced he was going for a morning stroll, but then saw the rear of his midnight horse cantering up the lane.

He was up to something alright...

* * *

Damon stopped at the cherry tree, seeing Lydia on a pure white mare- their horses reflected them. Ebony and ivory. So very different, yet essentially the same as good and evil.

He got down now, then offered his hand to Lydia, helping her down.

'Was there any problems?' She asked now, emerald eyes fixed on his own sapphire ones. He shook his head, then kissed her hand. 'Nothing at all. My father has gone away for the week, leaving me in charge.' Lydia smiled. 'Very lucky I presume?' Damon nodded, then took her hands in his kissing her again.

It had been so very different when they were young, unexperienced in the way love worked... they had been forced to marry, but rejected the plans and the consequences had come to a full circle and bought them back together now they were older and more mature.

'You are so very beautiful.' Damon said into her soft hand now, eyes closed. Lydia smiled. 'How very nice of you to say so.' He chuckled, then she turned away and said, picking up a sharp stone. 'I feel like being rather naughty.' then turned to the tree, raising it. Damon frowned and walked over next to her, then chuckled. 'You really are still a child, aren't you?' She giggled, then backed off, showing him their initials with a heart around.

Damon sighed, then kissed her cheek. 'You really are just a simple creature.' She smiled, then walked over to his horse and say. 'Is this who I think it is? Midnight, darling!' She stroked the horses side, smiling. 'He has turned into a fine creature- much like yourself.'

Damon raised an eyebrow, then grinned. 'My Lady is very kind and generous to say so.'

Lydia rolled her eyes now, then said. 'You needn't talk so formally around me Damon- I've known you all my life idiot.' He laughed now, then said. 'Ok bitch.'

She laughed again, then said, watching the dying rays of the sun set, head on her childhood sweethearts shoulder. 'Our fathers would be furious if they knew of this.'

Damon chuckled. 'My father would go mad.' Then he asked. 'Can I interest you in a spot of-' he saw her eyebrow and smirked. 'Beer then?' Lydia grinned, then turned back to her horse, pulling herself on, then going. 'Last one there is a loser!' then she was off. Damon grinned after her, then jumped onto his own and caught her up.

He grinned, then called. 'Too fast am I?' she smirked, but didn't speak, so Damon did a reckless thing and swung his leg over the saddle, crossing his ankles. Lydia laughed, which then turned to shock as his horse stumbled on a rock and he fell off, crashing to the earthy floor.

'Damon!' She called in concern, pulling her horse to a stop and ran over to him. He was lying on his front, but when she turned him over, he was laughing, making her sigh and slap his arm a little. 'You really had me concerned then!'

Damon got up now, then swore as he realized his horse had ran off home without him. Lydia sighed, then said. 'At least mine is more obedient. Your horse is like you- stubborn and untameable.' She chuckled, then got up on her horse behind him, arms around his waist as they galloped back to the Salvatore place.

* * *

Stefans suspicions had come to fruitation when he spied Damon sneaking Lydia Faulks up the stairs, then he sighed, shaking his head- their father would be very, very displeased if he knew. But Stefan knew his brother- nothing or anything his father did made him think any differently. He was always stubborn and hot headed at times.

* * *

'Wait here a moment.' Damon told Lydia as he went to change his muddied clothes. She stood outside the door for a while, then smirked and opened it, tip-toeing in and slipping her arms around his bare waist, making him jump for a start in surprise, then he sighed and turned to her, but she shrugged and said innocently. 'I was too curious.' then pulled him forwards and kissed him again, more passionately this time, a hand on his cheek. Then she grinned and pushed him onto the bed, giggling.

'I see why your father, ah... dishonored you.'

Lydia chuckled, eyes closed against his forehead. 'You are such a sweetie... sometimes.' Damon agreed, kissing her neck. 'No, not often at all. But you caught me in a good mood.'

* * *

Elena now poked her head around Damons bedroom door, looking- those diaries had been way too much of a lure, and now she was walking forwards, glancing around. Then looked under the bed- bingo. She pulled them out, then opened one at random- it was when he was so young... met a girl called Lydia.

She frowned, sitting down on the bed, forgetting the threat of Damon returning any moment and read.

It was when she got to a part with him spending the night with Lydia that she suddenly realized someone sat next to her and gasped, dropping the book and getting up.

Damon growled now, then picked the book up, setting it aside and said. 'Just couldn't resist? Could you? Happy now?' Elena could see that he was pissed off in the extreme, and it was best to get out before she became in immediate danger of becoming dinner, but she just frowned and said. 'Those last five pages... what happened?'

Damon stared at her now, then gave her the diary in silence, then said with a dark laugh.

'What happened-? Well... not that much...'

Elena frowned, then crossed her ankles. 'Tell me?' Damon took the diary off her again now, then said. 'No.' then got up, grabbing the rest of them and about to put them away when Elena said quietly. 'Something happened... didn't it?'

Damon growled now, then turned and said. 'She died, ok? She died.'

Elena was silent now, then watched him shove the diaries away into a cupboard, then stood with his arms folded, eyes guarded. 'Ok?' he just said now, and Elena shook her head. 'You really loved her... didn't you?' Damon snorted. 'No I didn't!' But Elena just said. 'Well that's not what I read.'

'You shouldn't have been reading them in the first place! It's none of your business!'

'Well look who's getting all worked up and being a dick about them then!'

Damon stared now, then scoffed. 'You wanna know the rest? Sure, ok, I'll tell you-'

* * *

Damon had his arms around Lydia now, her head on his chest, her white blonde hair splayed out, making her look like a fallen angel. Damon sighed now, then gently shook her awake, going. 'You really must leave before someone realizes you never slept in your bed.' She sighed, then pouted, hand on his cheek, but got up all the same and then asked. 'When will I see you again?' Damon chuckled, sitting back and watching her pull her elegant soft pink dress on, then glanced past the curtains- dawn was soon going to break, and she had to sneak in through the servants quarters and into the main house.

Damon checked the way before she left his room, and at the door, she took her ring off and placed it into his palm, smiling. 'It matches your eyes.' then he watching her canter away like an angel in the light of the rising sun.

When he went back in, he froze at the door when his brother was stood, there, eyebrow raised. 'Damon...' he just said in defeat, and his elder brother just groaned and said. 'Stefan... please don't-'

'I wasn't planning on telling.'

Damon sighed in relief, then said thankfully.

'Thanks brother.'

But it was that very day that things went... so very, very wrong...

* * *

Damon was heading down to the mansion when he smelt the smoke, then realized and urged his horse into a faster gallop.

When he reached the mansion, his heart sank when he saw it ablaze. He got off his horse and ran around now, calling for Lydia, staring at the ashen faces off the servants. 'Where are the Faulks?' he demanded of one, who shook her head and sobbed. 'They were taking an afternoon nap when the fire broke out in the attic... I- I... they have been lost...'

Damon felt numb now as he stared up at the inferno, tears in his eyes.

He'd lost her before... now she was gone forever...

* * *

Elena had tears in her own eyes at the end of Damons story and she said quietly. 'I'm so sorry...' Damon didn't speak, but just sighed and pulled a draw open, placing the little silver ring with a dark sapphire into her palm, and she realized it was the ring Lydia had given him- he'd kept it all these years later...

He took it away now, putting it back in, then said. 'A servant knocked a candle over onto the floor. That was it... a year and a half later, I was more or less shipped into the army, and when I came back, Lydia finally of my mind... hello Katherine (!)'

Elena sighed now- Damon had had his fair share of heartbreak for sure... she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, when she knew he would refuse point blank that it had made him sad or anything else that he could connect to his humanity.

Which he refused point blank to accept he still had.

* * *

That night, a figure walked up to the Salvatore building, staring at the place with deep emerald eyes.

171 years...

And she was home.

* * *

**Viola! A lovely long chapter for you brilliant readers... and... let the main story commence now! Hope you all liked the flashbacks... sooo much fun to write that you wouldn't believe. Next chapter, badaboom. Reviews are very much loved!**


	4. Living On A Prayer

Damon was in the living room, staring at a grainy black and white picture of him and Lydia when Elena came in, and he swiftly hid it under the sofa as she asked. 'Seen Stefan?' Damon shrugged to the kitchen.

'What's up with Damon?' she whispered, but all the same, Damon growled. 'I can hear you.' Elena rolled her eyes, and Stefan got out his mobile and typed the one word; Lydia. Elena sighed, then Stefan put a finger to his lips and they left the house.

* * *

'Did you know her?' Elena asked curiously now as they walked slowly along the path. Stefan chuckled. 'Not personally, but Damon was sneaking out every other five minuets when he had a chance to go and see her. Telling our father would have been the right thing to do at that time...' he sighed. 'But he's my brother- I couldn't, and everyday I saw the back of his horse as he snuck out.'

Elena shook her head. 'Wow. I never would have thought-?' Stefan chuckled again, then said. 'Lydia... she was a nice girl, who, bad things had happened to. When Damon found out the mansion had caught fire, killed her... I don't think he was there for a little while, but not long after, he agreed with Father and joined the army. I think...' he sighed. 'That he just wanted to forget she existed, take his anger out on something. And when he came back, he was a whole new man- Lydia was never mentioned once when Katherine... well, you know.'

Stefan grabbed Elenas hand now and led her off the path, trekking through a few meters of bushes and a few thorns, until they came out beside the lake and Elena recognized something only from the words she had written- the cherry tree.

They walked up to it together, and sure enough, she saw the initials still etched into the wood.

Stefan chuckled, then folded his arms. 'I'm surprised he hasn't kicked this down or something yet.' Elena shook her head and frowned, turning back to him. 'Why would he do that-?'

He sighed now. 'Because it hurts. You won't get him to admit it, but I know him... I saw what her death did to h-' he cut off now as his phone went off. He chuckled. 'Speak of the devil.'

'Yeah?'

'We got company. A couple torn to shreds AKA sheriff Forbes told me it was a vampire.'

'Where was this?'

'Near the old Faulks place. I'm heading there now to sweep the woods. Ditch Elena and do the same.'

The call ended, and Stefan groaned. 'Vampire in town, a couple in the woods found dead.' Elena rolled her eyes, then said, letting go of his hand. 'You go be all Van Helsing, and I'll walk home.' Stefan chuckled. 'Nice comparison, but ok, be careful. This one's already killed, they might do it again.'

Elena scoffed, then said with a laugh. 'I'm Wonderwoman, relax, or I'll set my "evil twin" on you.' Stefan rolled his eyes, then kissed her forehead and was gone.

* * *

Elena was nearly back and her house when she heard a voice call. 'Excuse moi!' she turned to face a very pretty young woman with long slightly curly white blonde hair and the deepest emerald green eyes she had seen. She smiled and said with a frown. 'Do you know where Damon Salvatore lives?' Elena blinked, then said. 'Uhh, you know him?'

The woman smiled. 'Oh you could say we go way, way back.' Elena froze now, then realized the double meaning- just how far back-?

She shrugged. 'Oh, I don't know.'

The woman raised an eyebrow, then said with a scowl. 'I think you are lying.' Elena froze- that had proven it; this woman was the vampire the pair had gone searching for in the woods...

Elenas eyes flickered to her house, then she ran, but the woman grabbed her, but not for long, as she got pulled off and as Elena made it into the safety of her house, she saw her and Stefan staring at each other, faces identical in shock. 'Stefan-?' she said, then glanced at Elena, then was gone.

Elena ventured out now and looked at Stefans still shocked expression, but then he just said in a hushed voice. 'Oh crap.' Elena frowned, then asked. 'Did you know her? She knew you.' Stefan just turned to her, then said quietly.

'That... was Lydia Faulks.'

* * *

Damon had been sweeping the woods with no sign of the intruding vampire- maybe they had left already, or were bunking somewhere.

There was nothing there, so he just went back to the house, which he found empty, Stefan was still out, and now that he had texted, was with Elena, no evidence of the vampire.

_Oh what joy (!) _he thought with a growl as he poured himself some Scotch and sat down, staring at its contents and thinking about unimportant things. But then he heard footsteps upstairs, and was stood up in a flash, stake in his hand- it wasn't Stefan, he was out... and the steps sounded unfamiliar.

As he went upstiars, they originated from his room, but when the pushed it open, there was no one there, and the window was open. Something had been changed though, he noticed when he stepped forwards- the draw was open, and when he looked inside, Lydia Faulkses sapphire ring was gone. He swore to himself, then turned, feeling a prickle on the back of his neck, as if he was being watched. But as he turned, he was pushed onto the bed and pinned down, then he looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

'Lydia-?'

The young woman grinned down at him as she said with a chuckle.

_'Boo, sweetie.'_

* * *

**Ok! So, Lydia's back and things are gonna get interesting now! Reviews much loved! Hope you're all enjoying this story! Oh! and a quick little note- I've started a proper little Damon/OC fic called Safer To Hate Her, I'll be continuing it if people are interested enough, so if you like it, please leave a review on it- the storyline won't dissapoint(:  
**


	5. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

Damon stared into those deep emerald eyes while her long white blonde hair either side of her heart shaped face. She got of him now and stood before him, head cocked to one side. 'Hello Damon.' she said quietly, and he shook his head, then said in disbelief. 'But you're dead.' Lydia chuckled, then walked around the room, glancing into the bathroom, then said. 'Aha. I am, well observed. But so are you.'

Damon stood up now, frowning as he realized. 'You're a vampire.' Lydia rolled her eyes then groaned. 'Man... you got dumb.' Damon scowled now. 'No I didn't.' he retorted, and Lydia raised an eyebrow and said quietly. 'It's good to see you.' Damon was silent, then he asked. 'How did you get out?'

Lydia nodded.'The fire?' she sat down next to him now, staring into his eyes. 'Well... I was in my room when I smelt the smoke, and I went to investigate, the ceiling was ablaze, so I ran, but got trapped in the kitchen and just made it out the back and ran into the woods... I fell to the floor and that was the last thing I remember. I woke up in the night so hungry. I guess a vampire must have saved me... viola. Here I am.'

Damon shook his head and said quietly. 'You were alive... and you never told me-?'

Lydia sighed, brushing her hair back with her hand, then said. 'When I had enough control, I did. But... you were already gone.'

He understood now- he'd been shipped into the army not long after her death...

But here she was. Alive... in a sense.

* * *

Not long after, she chuckled and raised a hand to his cheek and said. 'Wow. The last time I saw you, you were almost twenty... now look- OAH.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'OAH?' she smirked. 'Old aged hottie.' Damon chuckled now, then said. 'Not too bad yourself.' Lydia smirked. 'Hello? I died at twenty one. I'm gorgeous.'

'You exaggerate.'

'Dickhead.'

'Bitch.'

Lydia put her arms around his neck now, pushing him onto the bed, kissing him passionately for a moment, then said. 'I didn't come back to just say Hi, I did actually come back for my ring.'

Damon pouted. 'What about me?' Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up, fluffing up her hair, then said, rather coldly too. 'I've changed Damon. Ok?' Yes, I was totally besotted by you before... but that was like 170 years ago for me.' Damon was quiet now, thinking- Lydia... alive. Then-

'Did you kill that pair in the woods?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Duh (!)' Damon frowned- this was nothing like Lydia. She was always so sweet and caring. But she was just so... cold now.

'Would you mind? Me and Steffy are trying to live here.'

Lydia snorted now, then said. 'I saw Stefan earlier. His face... it was so funny. And then Elena.'

Damon frowned. 'How do you know Elena-?' but then he wondered... 'Katherine?' She chuckled, then nodded. 'Mmhmm. That's right.' Damon scoffed. 'Please tell me you're not friends with that cow.' Lydia scoffed. 'Cow? Fine way to treat my friend.'

Damon shook his head, then grabbed her and said. 'She's a lying, manipulative bitch! Do you know-!'

_'Yes I know. Everything too.'_

She sighed now, then added, sitting on his lap. 'I took the easy road, ok Damon? Whatever we both had... it's gone. Over.'

Damon felt a slight breeze, then she was gone.

He just sat there for a moment, then frowned as he felt tears in his eyes, but forced them back in and got up, walking over to the window. So she knew Katherine huh? That was...

Just great (!)

Who knew what that bitch had said to Lydia about him... turned her against him it seemed...

Great (!)

* * *

When Stefan arrived back at the place, he found Damon sat on the sofa, a glass of Scotch in his hand. Stefan sighed. 'I guess you saw her?'

Damon nodded, downing his glass and said, sounding a tad drunk it seemed to Stefan. 'I'm cursed Stef. Everyone I care about dies or becomes a monster...'

Stefan sighed, then said quietly. 'What happened to Lydia wasn't your fault.' Damon laughed now, and then said. 'Why the hell did I fall for her in the first place? I loved her... I still love her.' Stefan was silent- he'd never admit to this if he was sober. Who knew how deep and cavernous the far reaches of his mind was when it wasn't shrouded in darkness.

Lydias return had hit him hard. Harder than he wanted to admit, and that it was making him revisit parts of his mind he locked up and threw away the key, but now he was staring through the keyhole, and what he saw hurt...

He was tempted to unearth that key and look back at them.

Damon went upstairs now, pulling the diaries out, remembering all the little hidden moments they'd had- how she accepted his flaws and cocky attitude, showing off often, and that time when he was fourteen he fell out the tree while trying to surprise her, and she just thought it funny and left him there, telling him that was no way to court a lady.

He had to get her back.

* * *

**And the next chapter! Thanks for the feedback! It makes my muse work faster when it's fed;D next soon!**


	6. Some People Forget But They Dont Forgive

_Almost twenty year old Damon readjusted his suit now, feeling happier than he had in a good while._

_Now he saw his younger brother and turned as he said. "You look like a lovestruck fool."_

_Damon chuckled and yanked a little at his collar, then said with a grin. "Maybe I am Stef, and tonight, I'm going to tell her." Stefan chuckled now and said. "Have you got her a present?"_

_"And roses."_

_"Wow, my bother, the gentleman."_

_Damon rolled his eyes and just said. "You are pushing your luck now Steffy."_

_But he wasn't in a mood to argue with his brother- Lydias twenty-first birthday._

_And he planned on taking up that offer of marriage between them._

_Later on, he waited outside the Faulks mansion at the carriage door, the midnight horse was snorting impatiently, wanting to get moving already._

_Then the door opened and he found himself smiling like his brother had said- a lovestruck fool._

_Lydia was wearing a deep emerald dress that matched her eyes perfectly, long and flowing behind her, and her white blonde hair was back into its tight curls._

_She entended her hand now and Damon took it, bowing his head and pressed his lips briefly to it, grinning. "You look beautiful." he told her, meaning every word._

_He helped her inside the carriage and got in himself, sitting next to her and still grinning foolishly._

_Lydia giggled now, then said. "Damon, you're making me nervous! Stop grinning like a jester!"_

_"I'm afraid I can't. I'm in the presence of an angel."_

Lydia sighed now, walking through the forest, looking at the ring in her hand. She did miss Damon after everything that had happened. He had been her childhood sweetheart, falling in love as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

She wighed up her mobile now, the new number she had aquirred heavy on her mind, finger hovering above the button now, but then she took it away and slipped it back into her pocket.

Katherine had told her everything- how she made Damon fall for her... how he had changed so very much.

Lydia had seen this for herself. But she had also seen the pain and shock in his deep sapphire eyes when they met her own emerald ones- he hadn't forgotten her.

Hadn't forgotten what they once had.

She pulled her phone out and pressed the number before she could wimp out.

"Yeah?"

Lydia was silent, then. "Damon?"

Silence. Then-

"Lydia."

They were both silent, then Lydia asked quietly. "Can we meet up?"

"So you can blow me back again? No."

"Damon. Please don't hate me..." she said with tears in her eyes, but he had already hung up. Lydia sat down on a fallen tree now, the tears coming thick and fast- why didn't she find him sooner-? Now she'd lost him forever...

Not come back for the ring, but for him.

-ML-

Damon was looking at his own ring now, a pain in his heart he'd never felt so strongly before now. He'd planned on getting Lydia back, but now... he was just so adverse to it. She broke his heart when it could have been avoided. Katherine... everything.

He sat up now and walked over to the draw, getting out a key and unlocked it, staring down at the contents for a moment, then bent down at pulled them out.

The memories hit him like a slap in the face as he opened the sketchbook and saw himself when he was just about twenty sat atop his horse whom Lydia had named Midnight. The next page was of the original Salvatore place in all its magestic glory. The last one was of himself again sat staring at the lake, his face impassible.

He didn't know Lydia had sneaked up on him and drew this... and he remembered it well-

_The morning after Lydias party, and Damon was internally cursing himself. _

_He sat down before the lake, staring down into its murky depths, then sighed- he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to ask Lydia for her hand in marriage. _

_What if they left again?_

_What if... she married someone else-?_

_It'd tear him apart..._

_He sat there for near enough an hour, staring into the water the whole time before he finally got up and made his way back home._

Damon picked up the faded velvet case now and opened it, the engagement ring was still snug in its case, shining brightly as the day he had polished it.

He closed it and put it in the draw with the rest of the torturous memories, then got up, needing some Scotch. The whole bottle prefrably. How many years later, and he was acting the fool again when it came to love-? No. Not this time.

Damon got up and pulled on his jacket, heading to the Grill and something "normal" as possible.

At the Grill, Elena went over and he just went. "No, no and no. No Lydia."

Elena sighed now and just said. "Well that's hard, because she wants to talk to you."

_"Right now I'm hoping."_

Damon turned to face the girl herself and he sighed, shaking his head. "Get lost." he hissed, draining his glass and got up, pushing past her and walked outside.

"Damon Salvatore don't you _dare _walk away from me!"

He turned now and scoffed. "_You_ walked away. Not me."

_"Because I wanted to keep you safe from all this vampire crap!"_

"Didn't work. Listen- what are these? They're called _fangs. _Looks like your made up plan fai-" but he never finished as Lydia slammed him against the wall by his jacket and hissed, tears in her eyes. "You can insult me, call me a lying bitch all you want... but it still doesn't change the fact that I still love you. It's true Damon! You were the love of my life... and you still are." she kissed him for a moment, but he pushed past and she called after him. "So you're walking out now?"

_"Yes, maybe you can see how it feels like then."_

"Damon..."

"Goodbye, Lydia. Just get the hell outta town."

Lydia stood there watching his retreating back, tears rolling down and eventually of her face.

People changed...

Had she waited too long-?

**OMG its been so longD: I'm sorry! I'm sure the updates will come regular now(: Anyhoo- Damon needs to accept he apology already:( damn guy. Next up soon! Reviews very much loved! x**


End file.
